


trueReset(false);

by tatersalad5001



Series: return false; [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Genocide Frisk, Nonbinary Frisk, POV Second Person, Pacifist Chara, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, tags are weird on this one since it's like half flashback. sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: "As fun as it was to see the little know-it-all finally not know something, it’d be more fun to see what would happen if he did. How the siblings would go from there."Flowey doesn't remember anything that happened before the true reset, or who you even are. You tell him how you lost your body and you soul. It's not some kind of bonding experience, as much as he pretends it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> been awhile since this series went from frisk's pov. really wanted to do that again. thought it'd be fun to get frisk and flowey to talk. if there's any discrepancies between this and prior stories, i'm sorry for not checking myself, but in that case the old info's been retconned. this story has the correct information.
> 
> "But, wait!" you call out. "How can Flowey see Frisk in the first place! No one should be able to see them, except Chara apparently. Flowey can't suddenly start going around seeing ghosts!" nah dude flowey can see chara post pacifist, they could see frisk post pacifist too in this situation.
> 
> One being with the power to erase EVERYTHING... You know who I'm talking about, don't you? YOU still have the power to reset everything. ... Well...that's all. See you later... Chara.

“Chara, dear, Alphys is here! Time to work on your homework!”

“Kay, Mom!” Chara called down the stairs. They turned off the display on their tablet, grabbed a pencil, gathered some books and paper they would need, and ran out of the room. “See you later, Flowey!!”

Their steps echoed as they descended. Flowey blinked, looked at where they left for a moment, and looked away.

It had been some time since Chara had brought Flowey back to the surface. At Toriel’s insistence, Chara was now trying to reacclimate themself to school again, but it had been rough going. It was clear before long that they were behind their peers, even at your age versus theirs. They claimed they just had never cared or tried in school before, but you thought there might be more to it than that. Toriel agreed. Or at the very least, she realized they would need a lot of help catching up, and probably more than she could give alone. Their tablet was loaded with educational tools and apps, their room was filled with books on all sorts of subjects, and the television Toriel owned often showed the educational channel when it was in use. Chara really was trying, but it wasn’t quite enough. So in her latest efforts to help, Toriel had recruited Alphys to help with homework and try to give them a different approach at learning. It seemed to be working so far. Or at least, Chara was pretty excited about it. Alphys was, too.

You didn’t really care. School sucked.

With Chara downstairs, you figured Flowey’d go back to whatever he’d been doing before. It wasn’t like you’d been paying attention. Instead, he turned towards you.

“So,” he began. “You’re new.” He waited, but when you gave no response, you went on. “I mean, I followed Chara all the way through the Underground. But I never saw you. Not until they came back.”

You shrugged. That wasn’t your problem.

“Who are you, anyway?” He raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t care, but you look familiar. I could swear we’ve met before.”

You weren’t anyone important. But you informed him that he was right, you’ve met him before. You don’t think that holds true for him.

“Teehee! You must not understand,” he said. “I have determination. Just like Chara. I can remember resets. If that’s what you mean, I’d remember. But I don’t.”

You rolled your eyes as you reminded him that he wasn’t the one with the most determination anymore. You could remember more resets than him.

“That’s…odd.” He frowned, and you’re not sure you’ve ever seen him question himself this much anymore. “I didn’t think it’d work that way. And I’ve never seen a ghost with determination before…”

Oh, please! You didn’t have a body, but you were hardly dead, if that’s what he was implying. You told him this.

“I…don’t think I get it,” he admitted. “Hate to say it. But if you want me to get on the same page, I think you’re going to have to explain, friend.”

You’re not a friend. However, you didn’t correct him. Instead, you decided to fill him in. As fun as it was to see the little know-it-all finally not know something, it’d be more fun to see what would happen if he did. How the siblings would go from there.

But you didn’t get straight into it. Perhaps it’d be more fun to warm up the crowd with a joke. You’d done it before, but not with any jokes of your own. But now, you finally had some.

You told a joke about a kid who was drawn to the mountain.

You told a joke about a kid who was afraid of the mountains they found there.

You told a joke about a kid who ran away from monster after monster.

You told a joke about a kid who didn’t want to return to the surface, despite their fear of the Underground.

You told a joke about a kid who learned how to reset.

You told a joke about a kid who relived the same week over and over and over.

You told a joke about a kid who got over their fear of monsters.

You told a joke about a kid who got tired of the same thing happening again and again, and got tired of sparing monster after monster.

You told a joke about a kid who killed a monster because they were curious.

You told a joke about a kid who killed every monster because they were curious.

You told a joke about a kid who thought they were above consequences.

Flowey didn’t laugh. You, contrarily, found it hilarious.

* * *

 

When you had woken up, you hadn’t realized what had happened at first. You were back at the beginning. It didn’t seem any different. Not until you saw yourself in the next room, with Flowey and Toriel. It was a literal out of body experience. You were no longer in control. You were soulless, and bodiless. Chara was doing things their way now.

You asked them for your body back. You asked them for your soul back. They didn’t remember at first. But when they did, they simply laughed it off. They hadn’t done anything. You killed everyone. You gave up your soul. It was your fault. Live with it, they told you.

They stole your soul, reset on you, and took your life away. They destroyed the entire world just to call you out. They weren’t as blameless as they acted, but you lived with it anyway.

You followed them through the Underground, and watched them follow a path you never took. A truer pacifism than yours had ever been. You would either run away in fear, or simply leave everyone be. They showed a kindness unlike any you had ever really experienced. They befriended everyone, helped everyone. They loved, instead of showing the Love you’d had.

They helped break the barrier, and get everyone the happy ending they deserved.

You’d only been concerned for the best ending for yourself. That was no ending at all. You never wanted to come back here. You lived with it anyway.

They could have their happy ending for now, but you could reset just as well as they could. And you would, as soon as you got bored of this ending. And you’d reset over and over and over, and someday you might even find away to get it all back. But it wasn’t a huge priority. You didn’t really mind not having to deal with people. That idea was more out of spite than anything.

But the reset Chara had done was different from any you had ever done, any you could ever do. People always remembered after your resets, even if just bits and pieces. Toriel always remembered you preferences in pies. Papyrus, who had never met a human before, could swear you seemed familiar. Flowey would tell you to try to find some different ending. Sans would tell you to stay away from his brother. Traces of previous runs were everywhere after your resets.

This wasn’t so after Chara reset. When Chara reset it erased everything. Even their own name, until you called out to them again. Toriel forgot. Papyrus forgot. Sans forgot. Even Flowey. It was like you had never been there before. No one remembered a thing about you. Only you remembered the old runs, and after awhile, Chara too.

Chara’s resets were more…effective than yours. Like a true reset, resetting everything. Yours just started everything over.

That’s why Flowey couldn’t remember meeting you.

That was before the true reset.

You were the human that fell, the eighth human. You held the determination to do whatever you wanted. Chara was something like a thief that took all the credit. But you didn’t really mind anymore. Not until you got bored of this.

* * *

 

“Golly.” Flowey hadn’t reacted at all until you finished. Now he was regarding you with much more interest than before. “You’re not human at all, then. You’re like me. You’re empty inside.”

Not human? If only. He was giving you too much credit.

“That sure explains a lot. Like the new body Chara has. Its owner is still around after all,” he said. “It’s really funny. They hold you in high regard, you know. They think you died. They think you must’ve been some great person. But in reality, their dust is on your hands many times over. No wonder Chara took your soul.” He snickered. “You really are a freak, huh?”

You didn’t find it as funny as he did.

“But still…” Flowey grinned and tilted his head. “There’s still one teensey thing I’m wondering about. You were following them the whole time, right? You’ve been around from the beginning. But I never saw you. Not until everyone came to the surface. I had no idea you were there.” He giggled. “That’s weird, huh?”

You shrugged. You didn’t really care.

“Anyway, that answered my question, I suppose,” Flowey continued. “I know who you are now. I gotta say, I can’t wait to learn more about you. We’re going to be friends, I can feel it. But for now. What’s your name?”

You let him know you weren’t giving your name out to anyone anytime soon.

“Right. Just thought I’d ask.”

You followed after Chara and went downstairs. School, homework, it wasn’t really your thing. But you’d had enough of Flowey the flower for now.

**Author's Note:**

> genocide's a true reset dude. flowey doesn't remember anything after you complete genocide. and interestingly, both a pacifist true reset and a genocide true reset, can be specifically attributed to chara. whether frisk or chara do the regular resets...? that's a bit more vague.


End file.
